


Falling Away With You

by freckleslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, AU, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, M/M, Plantboy!Phil, Soulmate AU, Spaceboy!Dan, Strangers to Lovers, flirty!dan, i just realised midst writing how flirty he is, not intentional tho, so enjoy that ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslester/pseuds/freckleslester
Summary: Phil has never met his soulmate. He decides to take matters into his own hands and find them.ft. spaceboy!dan and plantboy!phil.Title literally taken from Falling Away With You by Muse





	Falling Away With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leg_dabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/gifts).



> Here it is! Better late than never, right? *nervous laughter*  
> I tried (yes, tried) writing a plantboy x spaceboy AU, hope you like it! <3  
> But keep in mind that english is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. I also haven't written properly in about a year so i'm a bit rusty (but I really tried my best!)  
> I'm not 100% satisfacted with this but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer,,  
> i'll stop talking now, happy (belated *cough*) Valentines Day!

Despite having everything he could've asked for, Dan Howell still felt like something was missing. Every time he would look at the starts, he'd feel this twinge inside him; that feeling of something clearly missing. He didn't feel _complete_. Wherever he went, however happy he felt; that feeling always seemed to haunt him.

Planets away, Phil Lester felt the exact same. He didn't feel _whole_. His garden was blooming; every flower prettier than the last, yet he still found himself longing for more. Because of what use were all the flowers if he had no one to give them to?

They were both lacking _love_. Sure, their families and friends loved them, but _that's not the same_. They didn't have a _lover_. No significant other to cuddle with, to go on dates with, to laugh at sappy movies with (despite secretly enjoying them, but they'd never admit that).

They both knew they had a soulmate somewhere out there, but that was pretty much all they knew. The little symbols on their forearms only showed them that their soulmate lived on a different planet than them and what kind of planet, but that's it.

 

Phil's tattoo was a crescent-shaped moon. Of course he had looked it up on the internet – too many times to count, actually, always in hope to find out more about what it meant. But the only thing he knew was that his soulmate must be living on one of the planets at the east (or west? He wasn't good with geography) end of the galaxy, where people focused more on exploring space and each planet had multiple moons (queue the symbol of his tattoo).

He had never been there before, despite his home planet being the closest of his area to the, as people liked to call it, _space planets_. (Phil never got the hang of that name. They were all living in space, weren't they? So why weren't all planets just called space planets?)

 _But hey, there's always a first, isn't there?_ , he thought to himself as he found himself on one of those _space planets_ (he still found the name to be ridiculous). He had no idea what to do now that he was actually here. He hadn't planned anything out at all. Look, a few days ago he spontaneously made the decision to _just travel there and find his soulmate_ . But of course he hadn't thought any further than that. _Typical Phil_.

Ok, he might've also gone because one of his favourite bands were giving a concert here – but he still wanted to find his soulmate. He was now 31 years old; he didn't want to wait any longer.

As he walked along the pavement and took in the beauty of this planet, he realised just how different – yet beautiful – this planet was from his. There weren't plants everywhere, and if there were any, they were nothing like the ones at home. Occasionally, he'd see something that could have been a plant – except in blue or purple and sometimes shaped rather obscene.

He hadn't even been here for a day and he was already missing his plants. _Well done, Phil_.

As he hadn't really had any plans – _because he just came here without thinking about it first_ -, he decided to just walk a bit around the town he was staying at after checking into his hotel.

 

As time went by, he spent more time admiring this planet. It was so different from his own – but in a good way. It was as if someone had used a colour palette to colour this place – a _blue_ one. Wherever he looked, he saw blue (and occasionally some purple, too). Even if something wasn't originally blue, it had a blue tint to it. Looking down at his arm, he realised that it also was dyed a blue colour.

But he also realised something else.

See, the thing with soulmate tattoos was, that the nearer you got to your soulmate, the bigger your tattoo got until it'd eventually spread all over your arm – at least in Phil's case. Other people may have their tattoos on their stomach, or back, or any body part really.

As Phil looked down at his arm, he saw that a few stars had appeared right next to the moon he was so used to seeing by now. He stared somewhat _dumbfoundedly_ . He hadn't thought that he'd _actually_ meet his soulmate that soon. Actually, he wanted to travel to a few of the other planets in this area, as the chance that his soulmate lived on exactly _this_ planet wasn't really high. Could it really be that his soulmate was living on _this exact planet_?

As much as that thought pleased him, he reminded himself that he still had no idea _where exactly_ his supposed soulmate was. Still it was all he thought about on the way back to the hotel.

 

He'd spent a few days on this planet now. His tattoo had spread a bit every day, now going from his elbow to his wrist. He had actually planned to leave this planet after a few days but seeing as his soulmate _had_ to be on this planet, he could surely spend a few days more here. Or however long it would take him to walk into them.

Today was the day of the concert. He had never had the chance to go to a _Muse_ concert before so when he saw that they were performing here, he had also made the decision to search for his soulmate if he was gonna be here anyway. He was excited, to say the least. Despite his emo phase being long over, he still loved Muse like he did no other band (or singer).

Getting ready, he threw one glance at his arm and, yup, the tattoo had spread a little more. So his soulmate had to be somewhere in this city. He didn't give it another thought though, because _he's going to see muse live!_

When he arrived at the venue, he was practically jumping in excitement. Nothing could ruin his mood at the moment; he felt like a kid, so excited was he.

After getting in, he was still giddy, even though he'd never been one to like crowds. Before the show started, he even talked to some strangers. _Socially anxious, introverted Phil_ had made conversation with strangers! He should go to concerts more often, he mused.

When Muse actually performed their first song, Phil was gone. He didn't care what the people around him were doing or what they thought – he was screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs and maybe he had also been dancing along a bit. Just maybe.

When they played Falling Away With You, Phil slowly came down from his high. He looked around him. Everywhere were people singing and/or dancing along. He smiled. It felt good, knowing that everyone here felt as happy as him and everyone was enjoying themselves.

 

Then his eyes locked onto brown ones somewhere in the crowd and he felt his heart rate speed up. He felt a littletugin his arm and looked down. His entire arm was now covered in stars, moons and planets.

He looked up again and saw that the person was making their way through the crowd, over to him.

He tried to look away, but he was just so mesmerised by this person - no, fuck that – his soulmate.

He just had something that Phil couldn't keep his eyes off. The way he walked had its own grace and he looked like he had just waltzed straight out of some kind of painting. He was _gorgeous_.

Of course, Phil had imagined what his soulmate would look like. Was it gonna be a girl? Or a boy? Were they gonna be tall? Or small? What colour were their eyes? Stuff like that. But whatever his mind had come up with, it could never have been as beautiful as him. He met every one of Phil's expectations _and more._ This man was a literal walking masterpiece.

Lost in his mind, Phil hadn't realised that the man was now standing directly opposite him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the man's voice.

 

“Hi.”, he whispered, and Phil found himself staring into his eyes.

They were brown. The prettiest brown he had ever seen. Not a boring brown, like most leaves in autumn (no offence), more like a brown cymbidium. ([example](http://www.milagrawholesaleflowers.com/images/products/full/cybidiums_dr_borg_brown_orchid.jpg)) Now that they were standing so close to each other – less than 10cm apart, Phil noticed – He could spot some freckles on the man's face. He also noticed that his skin had a blue tint. The man had beautiful, yet chapped lips. He felt the desire to kiss them well up in his chest.

That thought brought him back to reality and he realised that he has yet to answer the man. And he had been staring. He was pretty sure that he must have definitely been blushing by then.

“Hey.”, he whispered back, still not completely paying attention because _holy shit this gorgeous being is standing so close to me and he's so pretty and I want to kiss him-_

His thought was interrupted by a giggle. _Fuck_. This man had the cutest giggle in the whole universe. Not kidding. (Phil didn't realise, but he was smiling too, because this man's giggle was just so infectious.)

 

“So I take it we're Soulmates then?”, the man questioned, pointing to their arms.

Phil looked down and, _whoa_ , both their arms were covered in tattoos. Planets, stars & moons covered Phil's arm while Dan's was covered in potted cacti, succulents and flowers.

“Yeah”, he answered. _Very helpful, Phil. Bet he couldn't figure that out himself._

“I never expected you to be so gorgeous, you know?”, the man mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

Phil blushed and looked down. “Says you.”

The man laughed and shook his head. “I'm Dan. And you?”

Dan. The name fit him perfectly.

“Phil.”

“Phil.”, he said, testing the name out. “I like it. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.”

His face had to be a burgundy colour by now, he thought. “Please stop.”

“Why? A man as beautiful as you needs to know how pretty he is.”

“Do I have to shut you up myself?”

_Oh god._

“Maybe.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Hell yeah, I would. I mean, can you blame me?”

“Yes.”

“Phil!”

“Ok, sorry.”

“You know how to make it up to me?”, He smirked, pointing to his lips.

_Is he seri- You know what? Fuck it._

And then he leaned in and kissed him.

He couldn't even describe it. It was everything beautiful. Combined. I felt like fireworks were going off inside of him. Thousands of explosions, just because of this kiss. Time stopped just for them. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

As they pulled apart, Phil could hear the lyrics of the song in the background.

“ _Falling away with You.”_

And he was falling too. But not in a bad way, no. He was falling for Dan.


End file.
